


One Layer at a Time

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Stripping, Twincest, robots in clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker feels a little uncomfortable until he sees the heat in his twin's optics.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Kudos: 23





	One Layer at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. Strip Tease

“I feel ridiculous,” Sunstreaker announced, stomping out of the washracks and coming to a stop in front of Sideswipe. “I can’t believe you asked me to do this.”

Sideswipe tilted his head to the side, gaze meeting Sunstreaker’s briefly before it slowly slid down Sunstreaker’s frame like a heavy caress. By the time Sideswipe’s optics had returned from traveling down Sunstreaker’s legs and were seemingly fixated on the gauzy skirt gently swaying from around his waist, Sunstreaker had started to feel a little less silly.

But not much.

“Please. It’s me. Like I haven’t asked you to do more outrageous things,” Sideswipe drawled and then licked his lips.

“Sides…” Sunstreaker whined. Because yes, that was true. But he’d never felt so… _exposed_ before. Which made absolutely no sense, because he was more covered up than he’d ever been in his entire life.

“If it bothers you that much… then take it off. But only one piece at a time,” Sideswipe said, holding up a single finger. “And slowly.”

“You want me to strip for you,” Sunstreaker stated, coming to an epiphany. He had _thought_ this outfit had seemed familiar. It was pretty much the exact same one a human female had been wearing in a video pornography that he had caught Sideswipe watching last week.

“Now you’re getting it,” Sideswipe said, smiling.

“I’m going to block your access to the internet,” Sunstreaker growled. He reached up and undid the button of first the left, then the right strap of the white silk chemise which flowed down his hood. The front and back pieces slithered down his plating and pooled around his waist. When he reached behind himself to get the zipper of the skirt, Sideswipe made a noise.

Sunstreaker glanced at him inquiringly and saw Sideswipe motion for him to turn around. Rolling his optics, Sunstreaker obeyed the wordless instruction. Venting a sigh, he pulled down the zipper and then carefully pushed the material down over his hips, bending slightly forward and shifting from side to side to help the skirt slip over his plating.

Sideswipe made another soft sound and Sunstreaker looked over his shoulder to see his twin gazing at his panty covered aft with a burning hunger in his optics.

“… and delete all your human porn,” Sunstreaker added. Although that was a lie on both accounts. Sideswipe didn’t just watch _human_ pornography. He had a collection that spanned multiple different species, and it had helped him come up with some pretty inventive ways for the two of them to reach overload. Some things they had tried only once, quickly realizing it wasn’t that applicable to them. But others…

“You could try,” Sideswipe said softly. “I’m still a better hacker than you. Although you have a far better aft, I must say.”

Sunstreaker couldn’t help running a hand over the piece of anatomy Sideswipe was currently admiring, grudgingly admitting that the way the silk hugged his plating did accentuate some of his best curves.

“You just gonna ogle it all night or are you gonna do something with it?” Sunstreaker asked challengingly.

“I’m debating,” Sideswipe said. “I wouldn’t mind you losing a few more pieces of clothing. But… I’m honestly tempted to just bend you over the back of the couch the way you are and fuck that pretty aft of yours until your legs can’t hold you up anymore.”

Sunstreaker’s entire body flushed, making his processor swim. He turned back around, legs already a little wobbly at the lustfully dark tone Sideswipe had used.

Did he still feel exposed and on display?

Very much so, but once again, Sideswipe had managed to turn something ridiculous into something far more arousing than it had any right to be.

“I vote for the couch,” Sunstreaker said faintly, practically flinging himself forward. Cackling gleefully, Sideswipe pushed himself upright and met him halfway like he always did.

  
~ End


End file.
